Cicada Commando
Cicada Abilities Stealth (Passive) '''- Levels up with Mastery Levels. Stand still for '''5s,5s,4s,4s,3s ,' '''becoming invisible (for a max of '''30s'). The next attack will deal +35%,45%,55%,65%,75% '''damage and un-Stealth Cicada. '''Commando Strike (Active) Cuts enemies in a 180 degree arc, dealing 66/122/?/?/232 damage, slicing through 35/45/?/?/90 armor, and instantly stealthing Cicada. Traps (Active) Set 2/3/4/5/6 '''traps that explode when an enemy steps on them, dealing '''10-'35 '''damage and stunning for '''5s'. Does not deactivate stealth. C4 Explosive (Active) Drops an explosive that detonates in 10s, dealing 200/325/450/575/700 '''damage in a small area. Deals an extra '''125% '''damage to buildings. Does not deactivate stealth. '''Grenades (Active) Throw 2/2/3/4/4 grenades that blow up in 3-4s, dealing 82/108/132/158/? damage in a radius. Does not deactivate stealth. Player Description and Analysis Oh so you wanna play passive? You want to play objective control freak? Or do you want to just surprise your enemies with lots of bombs? Well then the Cicada Commando is the bug for you! Waiting for the perfect opportunity to strike, the cicada waits to lash out with a barrage of traps and basic attacks. His passive makes him super stealthy. Now you can sneak up on your enemies and unleash devastating attacks. His Commando strike gives him the ability to do some nice AoE damage, and stealth him, giving him an escape or an initiation. Cicada's traps, c4 explosives and grenades all do massive damage and if executed correctly, could spell doom for the enemies. Playing the Cicada requires a passive gameplay style. This makes him hard to master compared to other more simpler heroes. Patience and prediction is required for you to successfully damage your enemies with your explosives, and the stealth passive must not be wasted. To many, the reliance on Cicada's passive, slow basic attacks, and traps might make him look weak, but in the hands of a master tactician, he is a formidable foe. Planning and thinking is required to make good use of the Cicada. So when you play Cicada who will you be? Will you be the Master Tactician, patient and wise? Playing Cicada is like playing a game of chess. Strategy is key with this hero, and if you are patient with him, your victory will be secured. (blade430 11:18, December 15, 2015) Unique Equipment Commando Pistols '- 1000 Gold Equips an extra 2 pistols, giving Cicada more firepower and a large spread with each shot. '''Building Buster Rounds '- 500 Gold Gives a 25% chance to deal +100% extra damage to buildings. 'Striker Rounds '- 750 Gold The first bullet of every clip deals +35% extra damage. 'Auto Reloader '- 500 Gold Each clip holds 4 extra shells. Quotes '''When selected: * "Sssh....you hear that?" * "I'll set up a perimeter." * "Watch out for mah traps!" Slain Enemy: * "Got one up" * "Killed on the battlefield!" * "Heave ho, I got one!" Taking Damage: * "The battle's begun!" * "Engaging the enemy" Going to tapped location: * "They won't see me coming" * "Moving out!" * "Lets keep moving!" Follow: * "I'm in a support position" Hold: * "I can take you! Hyaaah!" Abilitiy: * "Here we go!" Category:Heroes Category:Ranged heroes